Accidents Happen
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Mark Sloan is working in the ER on a car accident patient; when the patient's mom appears, Mark must face his passed demons.


**Accidents Happen**

 **Summary: Mark Sloan is working in the ER on a car accident patient; when the patient's mom appears, Mark must face his passed demons.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy but I do own my OC's!**

~x~

Chapter One: The Accident

~x~

It was late January, around 11:30pm when Mark was paged to the ER; he was the doctor on-call since he was planning a sleepover for the weekend with Sofia. He gowned and grumbled to himself, nodding to Jackson Avery as the two men readied for the upcoming trauma. Apparently, there had been a car crash and there was a chance that the crash had been caused because the driver had been drunk.

"So, what's the plan, boss?" Jackson asked as he tied the gown for Mark; in turn, Mark tied Jackson's gown and the two men went to greet the ambulance.

Mark looked at Jackson before smirking. "Save a life, what else?"

When the ambulance arrived, Mark and Jackson moved fast to get the patient; the paramedics listed off what had happened but Mark's eyes were glued to the patient. She was a young teenager, maybe seventeen or eighteen at the latest; she had long chestnut brown hair and pale skin.

Mark ordered the tests and then called for Neuro. It appeared that their Jane Doe had hit her head and Mark was worried that this girl wouldn't have the chance for a brighter future. Sofia would need to wait.

~x~

It was almost twelve when Derek arrived on the scene; he shot Mark a glare for making him get out of bed and leave Meredith's side. Mark understood since he too, hated leaving bed, especially if Sofia was acting up. Mark was pretty sure Zola had a cold and was up throughout the night.

Jane Doe wasn't awake yet but from the tests showed, her brain was fine; she wasn't awake though and that was what scared Mark. Sometimes, crash victims just died and it was the worst feeling in the world when they were so young.

Derek checked up on Jane Doe and reported that everything looked fine to him; news had reached Mark and it looked like Jane Doe had been drunk and had run her car into a tree. No one else had been hurt, thankfully, but Jane Doe was really beat up.

Now it was just a waiting game for Jane Doe to open her eyes.

~x~

 _Where am I?_

 _Wasn't I at Hailey's party? Oh, God…my head hurts._

Slowly, bright blue eyes blinked and adjusted to the light and whiteness of her hospital room; she winced at the feeling of pain hit her. She first noticed that she was in a hospital and that scared her. Why was she in a hospital?

Then, she noticed an older man sleeping in a chair beside her bed and she had never seen him before. She winced as she lifted a hand to her head, wondering what had happened.

 _Where's mom? Why isn't she with me?_

"Why hello there."

The girl turned and found another man, dark hair and blue eyes, watching her. "Why am I here?"

"You were in a car accident. But, it's a good sign that you can speak." The man said and then walked closer. "Doctor Shepherd. Can you tell me your name?"

"Aerona Stark but uh, my mom just calls me 'Ro or Aero." Aerona answered, looking utterly confused. "Where's my mom?"

"We were hoping to find out from you, to contact her." Doctor Shepherd explained.

"Miranda Stark." Aerona gave her mother's information and the doctor disappeared to have her mother contacted. While the doctor was gone, Aerona drifted back to sleep.

~x~

" _AERONA JENNIFER STARK!"_

Aerona's eyes snapped open when she heard her mother's deafening shriek; her blue eyes went straight to the short, plump woman making her way over to her. Her mother, Miranda, was not a fat woman by any means, but she had some meat on her bones; Miranda's honey golden eyes were narrowed and determined to get to her injured daughter.

" _WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU GETTING INTO A CAR ACCIDENT BECAUSE YOU WERE_ _ **DRUNK**_ _?!"_

Aerona winced; the yelling was too much but she wasn't going to tell her mother to shut up. "Mom I- I wasn't _drunk_ …"

Miranda was now standing right beside Aerona's bed and she looked pissed; she didn't notice that her yelling had awoken the man beside Aerona's bed. "That handsome doctor just told me that your alcohol levels were through the _roof_!" Miranda huffed, "Why the hell were you drinking?!"

Aerona sighed. "I was at a party – people drink at parties, mom!"

"NOT WHEN THEY PLAN TO BE A SURGEON!" Miranda shrieked. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO GET INTO MED SCHOOL IF YOU'RE SPENDING YOUR TIME _DRINKING_ INSTEAD OF _STUDYING_?!"

There would be no talking her mother down; Aerona turned away from her and glared at the window when she noticed the ruffled man. She turned bright red when their eyes locked. It was then that Miranda took a sharp intake of air.

Aerona turned to her mother, spotting the look of fear on her mother's face; when she looked at the stranger's face, a look of astonishment was on his face.

"Miranda?"

"Mark?"

Both adults questioned at the same time. How did her mother know this stranger...?

~x~

 **Up Next:** _ **The Truth**_ : Its revealed how Miranda and Mark know each other.

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Nerdy~**


End file.
